Feliz cumpleaños
by Jessica Winchester
Summary: Donde esta Romano? Quiero que este en mi fiesta!
1. Chapter 1

No poseo los personajes de Axis Powers: Hetalia, esos son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, pero la historia del fic si es mia. (:

* * *

Despertó a primera hora en la mañana, como lo hacia diariamente cuando los rayos del solo caían en su cara despertándolo.

Abrió sus ojos dejando ver su color verde de estos y de sus labios dejo escapar un bostezo.

Hoy era el día, hoy era su cumpleaños (O 'Día de la Fundación Nacional' como le gustaba llamarlo Alemania).

'Tendré una muy buena excusa para abrazar a Romano hoy!' Pensó con una sonrisa satisfecha al pensar en que otras podía hacerle al menor.

Salió rápidamente de la cama, dirigiéndose al baño a tomar una ducha, mientras que lo hacia no pudo evitar cantar una canción acerca de tomates.

Se seco el cuerpo y enrollo la toalla en su cintura, saliendo del baño.

Aunque al parecer todo no era exactamente como lo había pensado que seria… No había llamadas de felicitaciones, ni visitas… Y al parecer tampoco cartas… Se lo hubiera esperado de Inglaterra, Turquía o a Holanda, pero no de sus amigos: Francia y Prusia! Y algunos otros como Italia, Bélgica, Hungría, Austria… Romano (aunque viniendo de el, posiblemente se le hubiera olvidado).

El español suspiro algo desanimado mientras terminaba de ponerse su ropa seca, bajo al primer piso, pero tampoco se encontró a nadie escondido con carteles y globos gritando: 'Feliz cumpleaños!'

Miro de reojo al reloj que colgaba en la pared. 'Aun es temprano… Seguirán durmiendo' Trato de justificarlos.

Puso a calentar un poco de los churros que habían quedado ayer y un vaso con leche. 'Si nadie se acuerda, tendré que recordarles yo mismo' Dijo el español dándole un bocado a su churro.

Sonriendo a si mismo ante el sabor dulce de este, como si un churro no pudiera hacer a la gente feliz!

Lavo sus platos después de comer y se cepillo sus dientes, a la primera persona que visitaría seria a Romano (quisiera el italiano o no), pero sus pensamientos se detuvieron al oír unos ligeros golpes a su puerta, el español sonrió. 'Romano!' Fue lo primero que pensó mientras corría hacia la puerta y la abría, su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco al ver que no era el,

"_Feliz cumpleaños!_" Dijeron Francia y Prusia a la vez.

"_Gracias amigos!_" Atrajo a sus dos amigos en un abrazo, mientras que Francia por primera vez pensaba que no debería tratar de tocar al español mientras que este no se diera cuenta. 'Regalo de cumpleaños…' Pensó con una pequeña sonrisa.

El español se hizo a un lado de la puerta para dejar entrar a sus dos amigos, se sentaron en los sillones de la sala mientras que el español les servía una copa de vino a cada uno, el ojiverde se sentó en el sillón que estaba frente de ellos, se cruzo de brazos y los miro a los dos tratando de no sonreír. "Creí que lo habían olvidado…" Murmuro.

Francia le iba a contesta pero Prusia soltó una risa, interrumpiendo y se dispuso a hablar. "Alguien tan asombroso como yo no podría olvidar nada" Se señalaba a si mismo con su dedo mientras sonreía satisfecho.

"Tampoco podrías perderte tu propia fiesta, hemos invitado a la mayoría del continente Europeo" Agito suavemente su copa de vino y le dio un sorbo.

"Nada de ingleses!" Se adelantaba el español. "Recuerden lo que paso la ultima vez..." Comenzó a reírse mientras recordaba que había pasado un año atrás.

"Oye! Eso fue culpa de Prusia! Por hacer una fiesta de disfraces…" Se reía un poco y miraba al techo recordando ese día.

"El asombroso yo no tiene la culpa de que se hayan vestido de piratas los dos! Hubieran elegido algo mas original, como yo!"

"_Amigo mío_, te vestiste como un pollo gigante" Reía España.

Prusia que había estado bebiendo un poco de vino, ante lo que había dicho el español hace que casi escupiera todo el vino en su cara. "Era Gilbird! Mi asombroso ave!" Se excuso, mientras señalaba arriba en su cabeza a Gilbird solo pudo piar y hacer otros sonidos de aves.

España sonrió nervioso y alzo los brazos como si quisiera protegerse. "Esta bien, no fue mi intención Gilbird…!"

Francia se rio entre dientes ante lo que estaba pasando delante de el. "Idiotas" Murmuro en voz baja, le agradaba estar rodeado de sus dos amigos favoritos y hoy tampoco era la excepción.

El español se giro a ver al francés y ladeo su cabeza. "Invitaron a Romano, verdad?" Lo miro alzando la ceja,

"Uh… No, quieres invitarlo tu?"

"Claro que si!"

"Pues no pierdas el tiempo, y ve ahora!" Le aconsejaba el rubio.

"Aun tenemos que preparar todo para la fiesta que el asombroso yo organizara" Decía el albino con un exceso de confianza.

España asintió y se levanto del sillón. "Procuren no destruir mi casa…" Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

Prusia le dio otro sorbo a su copa de vino y le sonrió a Francia. "Creí que no se iría nunca"

"Yo también! Casi nos descubre el plan!"

"Mi asombroso plan!"

El ojiazul tomo un pequeño radio de su bolsillo trasero. "Pueden comenzar a traer todo"

"_Beer!_" Exclamo Prusia muy emocionado.

España que se dirigía hacia la casa de los hermanos Italia se preguntaba si Italia estuviera invitado a la fiesta… '…Mayoría del continente Europeo' Recordaba las palabras que había dicho el francés, todos menos Romano e Inglaterra?

Suspiro y movió su cabeza de un lado a otro. 'Cuando entenderán que Romano es tierno a su manera?' Sonrió cuando recuerdos de el y Romano llegaron a su mente.

Toco la puerta de entrada varias veces cuando escucho que unos pasos se acercaban a la puerta. 'No puede ser Romano, aun es muy temprano…' Se repetía así mismo una y otra vez en su cabeza, ya que si fuera Romano el español se le echaría encima dándole un fuerte abrazo gritando: 'Mi beso de cumpleaños!'

"_Ve~_ España _boun cumpleanno!_" Exclamo un alegre (como siempre) italiano, mientras se acercaba a abrazarlo.

"_Muchas gracias, Italia!_" Lo rodeo con sus brazos también. "…Y dime… Romano sigue aun dormido…?" Murmuro cuando se separaron del abrazo, no podía evitarlo pero en su cara tenia una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa y si Italia le dijera que Romano ya estaba despierto, su sonrisa se haría mas grande!

"No… No ha vuelto desde ayer en la tarde…" Decía el menor de los hermanos Italia, triste.

"Sabes a donde fue!"

"Sus palabras exactas fueron: '_Fratello idiota_, voy a buscar un regalo para el _bastardo_… No me esperes despierto"

España sonrió un poco. 'Un regalo para mi! Me pregunto que será… Un beso! Dos besos!' Cada vez que pensaba sobre el asunto su sonrisa se iba haciendo cada vez mas grande y sus ojos verdes ganaban un cierto brillo.

"_Ve~_ España?" Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz del italiano.

"Solo dijo eso? No sabes nada mas…?"

El italiano negó con la cabeza.

"Bueno… Voy a buscarlo, por cierto Italia, estas invitado a mi fiesta?"

"_Ve~!_" Asintió varias veces con una sonrisa característica de el. "Espero que haya pasta!"

España se rio y asintió con la cabeza. "Me encargare personalmente de que haya pasta" Aseguro este, con una cálida sonrisa.

Agito su mano en señal de despedida y se giro en dirección opuesta, puso las manos en sus bolsillos, 'Donde podrá estar Romano?' Se preguntaba mentalmente.

Si bien sabia que dar regalos o salir a pasear no eran lo suyo, eso preocupo mas al español. 'Y si Turquía volvió a secuestrarlo!'

Agito su cabeza, como solía hacerlo cuando algo malo rondaba en ella, aunque tuviera sangre italiana, Romano ya sabia como cuidarse bien!

Pero a estas horas el menor ya tendría hambre… Donde habrá pasado la noche?

Decidió ir a con Austria y Hungría, pero tampoco lo habían visto… Desde hace meses, así que no tenia caso preguntarles mas, pero estos también irían a la fiesta y se despidió prometiendo que se verían ahí,

Mas horas pasaron y aun no encontraba al italiano del sur! Hasta había ido a casa de Alemania para preguntarle si lo había visto!

Este negó rápidamente. "Italia ira a la fiesta?" El alemán cambiaba de tema (A uno que le importaba mas al parecer) y con un pequeño sonrojo en la cara.

"Solo si habrá pasta" Dijo con un poco de risa. "Podrías decirle a Japón que también esta invitado?"

El alemán asintió y se despidió del español, por que claramente tenia que prepararse para la fiesta.

Aunque tampoco quería, fue hasta la casa del turco para asegurarse de que no lo hubieran secuestrado.

El Turco se rio y negó con la cabeza. "No e visto a ese enano en mucho tiempo!" Seguía riendo.

Enano? Vaya si estaba muy mal informado, ya que todo el crecimiento de Romano se podía notar claramente, después de independizarse de España e irse a vivir con su hermano menor para fortalecer Italia, ya no se veían mucho pero algunas veces (Cuando Romano tenia hambre o el Alemán estaba en su casa) le gustaba ir a visitar a España, lo cual hacia a este muy feliz. "Aun sigue igual de enano…" Le mintió al turco con algo de risa ante el comentario.

Si Romano lo supiera! Golpearía al español como si no hubiera un mañana.

Este se retiro, sin mencionarle sobre su fiesta al turco, rumbo dirección a su casa ya que había perdido la mitad del día buscando a Romano.

* * *

Les aseguro que ahi un segundo capitulo. xD  
Que les parecio? owo  
Queria hacer un fic en honor a su cumpleaños, ya que se me paso el de Prusia. T,T  
Tambien estoy escribiendo otro fic. Spamano para el dia de San Valentin, es que esto no acabara nunca! XD  
Reviews? :3  
Y pasen a leer mis otros fics. nOn

Y aunque esto sea algo estupido, quiero aclarar que cuando escribo algo con letra _cursiva _es por que las palabras las estan diciendo en su idioma natal, o como por ejemplo Prusia y Francia felicitaron a España en español. :P

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ESPAÑA :'D O ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO :3 (x

Tengo una preugnta en la cabeza. D: Pero la preguntare en el sig. capitulo (Que publicare si con suerte, este mismo dia, porque originalmente era un OneShot, y ahora... TwoShots? XD)


	2. Chapter 2

Llego a su casa, y no pudo ignorarlo pero en el patio de su casa estaba lleno de carpas, sillas, una barra para servir copas, algunos meseros (Franceses), música, luces…

Simplemente no lo podía creer, esto era mejor que la fiesta del año pasado. "Te gusta como a quedado todo, _Espagne?_" Le dijo una voz con acento francés a su espalda.

España se giro para ver a su amigo rubio, quien se había arremangado las mangas de su camisa azul hasta los codos. "No fue fácil hacer todo esto, pero tampoco destruimos tu casa como lo prometimos"

"Todo gracias al asombroso yo!" Dijo Prusia que se unía a estos dos a la plática.

"Si… Pero tenemos que irnos a prepararnos" Tomo del brazo al prusiano y se dirigieron a la salida del patio. "Nos vemos!" Se despidieron los dos, Prusia despidiéndose con la mano y Francia mandándole un par de besos al español.

'Debí preguntarles si sabían donde estaba Romano!'

Como sabia que ya no podía alcanzarlos, el español suspiro y entro a su casa para preparar la pasta para Italia.

'Debería buscar a Romano y cancelar la fiesta…' Decía el español con un lecho de tristeza, la pasta ya estaba casi lista y estaría lista esperando al italiano.

"Francés pervertido!" Llamaba Prusia. "Es hora de buscar el regalo para _Spanien!_" Exclamaba con una sonrisa divertida en la cara.

"Sabemos que es, pero no sabemos donde esta!"

"Deje a _England_ vigilándolo..."

El francés alzo una ceja y se cruzo de brazos. "Y a quien se le ocurrió esa idea?"

"Al asombroso yo!" Se señalaba así mismo con orgullo. "La ultima vez que lo vio estaba en camino hacia la casa de España, creo que a reclamarle de por que no lo habíamos invitado a la fiesta…" Se rio ante su propio comentario.

"No debe de estar muy lejos… Y claro, _Angleterre_ aun no esta invitado" Giraba su cabeza hacia todos lados buscando a Romano. "Por ahí!" Sonrió al encontrarlo y lo señalo con su dedo.

"Que rápido!"

El francés lo seguía mientras que Prusia se posicionaba enfrente de Romano para detenerlo. "Romano! Que haces aquí tan solo?"

"Nada que te importe, _bastardo!_"

"Esa no es manera de responderle al asombroso yo!"

Romano lo ignoro y siguió caminando.

"Hey, espera…!" Comenzó a caminar a su lado, mientras que Francia estaba listo para atraparlo.

"No molestes _idiota!_" Comenzaba a correr.

El sonido de unos ligeros golpes a la puerta rompió su concentración. 'Invitados!' Pensó España, tratando de calmarse.

Abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a la primera invitada: Bélgica.

"Feliz cumpleaños!" Le sonrió y le dio un abrazo.

"_Gracias señorita!_" Le correspondió al abrazo y con una sonrisa.

"Huh? Creí que Romano seria el primero en llegar…" Menciono cuando rompieron el abrazo.

España se encogió de hombros. "… Creo que no vendrá…" Decía con un tono triste. "No pude encontrarlo por ningún lado…"

Bélgica hizo una expresión de sorpresa ante el comentario del español. "Podría a ayudarte a buscarlo!"

España negó con la cabeza ligeramente. "Estoy muy seguro que sabe que es mi… día de la fundación nacional…" Suspiro y miro al suelo.

"Cumpleaños!" Corrigió Bélgica con una sonrisa, tratando de alegrar a España. "Bueno, no pienses mas en eso, mira traje tu regalo!" Le entrego una pequeña caja roja con un listón azul.

El ojiverde se rio un poco y acepto gustoso su regalo. "_Gracias Bélgica!_" Le sonrió como solo España sabe hacerlo. "Vamos al patio…" Le abrió la puerta a la chica para que pasara primero.

Esta asintió con una sonrisa y se dirigió al patio a sentarse en una mesa, mientras que España se dirigía al patio escucho como otro invitado llegaba: Italia y Alemania.

"_Ve~! Spagna!_" Exclamaba Italia con un regalo amarillo en sus manos.

Que a su lado caminada Alemania, quien solo llevaba un pequeño regalo, a comparación del que el italiano llevaba en las manos.

"Mas invitados!" Decía el español contento.

"_Ve~_ Tu regalo…" Le dio la caja amarilla. "…Pude convencer a _Germania_ que te trajera uno también…"

"_Italien_ cállate!" Dijo el alemán nervioso.

"_Ve~_"

El alemán se aclaro la garganta y extendió su brazo para entregarle el pequeño regalo de color gris. "_Alles gute zum Geburtstag…_" Murmuro con una pequeña sonrisa.

España reía un poco. "_Gracias a los dos!_ Pero no había necesidad de traerme algo, me alegro de que vinieran" Les sonreía. "Vayamos al patio, Bélgica esta esperando…" Reía nervioso al recordar que Bélgica le estaba esperando afuera.

"Pero que hay de la pasta?" Pregunto Italia.

"Italia!" Regañaba Alemania.

"En la cocina, puedes ir por ella Italia" Señalo la dirección en donde estaba la cocina a lo que Italia solo asintió y sonrió encaminándose ahí.

Alemania quien suspiro algo irritado, fue al patio y su dirección se concentro en la barra, si, un buen trago lo calmaría de Italia.

Mientras que España quien se estaba encaminando a la puerta, recordó algo y decidió regresar con Italia a la cocina. "_Italia…?_"

"_Ve~_" Escucho un murmullo. "Por aquí España!" Daba otro bocado de pasta con una sonrisa.

El español entro a su cocina, encontrándose con el italiano quien solo pudo sonreír al ver que estaba comiendo la pasta. "Romano no ha vuelto a casa?"

Italia trago y negó con la cabeza, mientras que en su cara se hacia una expresión triste. "_Ve~_ Creí que estaría aquí… _Fratello_ donde estas!" Comenzaba a llorar.

"Calma Italia! Te prometo que lo encontrare!" Trataba de tranquilizarlo.

"_Ve~_" Decía triste. "_G-Grazie Spagna!_ Es facil entender el por que mi _fratello_ te ama…" Volvía a recuperar su sonrisa infantil.

"Uhm…" España quien no sabia que decir, solo se sonrojo un poco. "_I-Italia…_ Que te parece si vas al patio?" Cambiaba de tema algo nervioso.

"_Ve~_ Esta bien" Tomo su plato de pasta y se dirigió a buscar a Alemania.

El ojiverde suspiro, es que acaso nunca encontraría a Romano! Pareciera como si el menor lo evitara! Claro que lo encontraría, y lo primero que haría seria besarlo como solo el país de la pasión sabe hacerlo.

España sonreía ante los pensamientos que se estaban acumulando en su cabeza, que casi se le olvida que había tres países esperándolo en su patio, el español movió su cabeza de un lado a otro y se dirigió al patio, encontrando a Alemania bebiendo su tercera copa y a Bélgica e Italia hablando animadamente.

Mientras, que Canadá seguía enfrente de la puerta de la casa de España tratando de entrar. "_Spain!_ Hay alguien ahí? Se que pueden oírme!" Trataba de gritar, pero simplemente el canadiense no estaba acostumbrado a gritar y menos a la gente.

* * *

Como no se me ocurria un buen final, se me ocurrio agregar lo de Canada. LOL No sabe que mas le tengo preparado. -w-  
Que les parecio este capitulo? owo  
Acabo de publicar mi otro fic Spamano. :D Debido a San Valentin. == xD  
Reviews? ;_; :c :( :'(


	3. Chapter 3

"_Bastardos!_ Déjenme salir…!" Gritaba Romano dentro de la caja de madera en la que lo habían encerrado el Francés pervertido y el asombroso Prusia.

"No crees que debimos poner algunos agujeros para que respire?" Pregunto Francia comenzando a preocuparse.

Prusia soltó un suspiro y con un taladro comenzó a hacer unos cuantos agujeros. "Romano, no te muevas! No quiero perforarte!" reía Prusia.

"_Idiota! Bastardo di merda! Figlio di puttana!_ Déjame salir!"

"Prusia! Se cuidadoso con el regalo, Romano es una versión limitada… Para nuestro amigo español" Murmuro lo ultimo para si mismo.

A veces se ponía a pensar en que era lo que España veía en Romano, no era educado como Italia, ni bueno en las artes y el comercio, el rubio francés siempre llegaba a la conclusión de que el español hacia todo eso por soberbia.

"_Frankreich!_ Se hace tarde! A estas horas todos deben estar en la fiesta..." Advertía Prusia quien lo sacaba de sus pensamientos. "Y el asombroso Prusia no debe perderse la fiesta! Ayúdame con la caja!" Tomo la caja de madera con sus manos tratando de cargarla.

Francia solo se limito a asentir y hacer lo mismo. "Acaso los tomates te hacen obeso mi querido Romano?" Pregunto Francia.

"_Chigiii~!_ Cuando salga de esta caja me encargare de que paguen!" Movía de un lado a otro la caja para que perdieran el equilibrio y lo dejaran caer.

"Prusia, sostenlo bien!" Ordeno Francia, al ver que su amigo albino empezaba a perder el equilibrio dejándole todo el peso a la fuerza francesa.

"Eso intento! Si no se moviera tanto!" Se quejaba el albino.

"Ya casi llegamos!" Animaba Francia con una sonrisa aliviada al ver la casa del español cerca.

"_Idiotas!_" Exclamaba Romano, sin indicio de querer dejar de insultarlos.

Podría decirse que eran los últimos en llegar a la fiesta, se detuvieron en la entrada de la puerta y bajaron la caja. "Francia, iré a por _Spanien_, cuida a Romano" Le pidió mientras se marchaba a buscar al español.

"Esto no ha sido nada fácil..." Suspiro Francia, algo cansado.

Miro de reojo hacia la caja de donde ya no se escuchaba ningún ruido proveniente de Romano, se habrá desmayado! N-No... En la caja había suficientes agujeros para que pudiese respirar... Estará dormido?

Francia suspiro y se recargo en la caja de madera, observando como cada vez llegaban los invitados y se escuchaba música española a lo lejos... Parecía muy divertido estar en la fiesta... Y el teniendo que esperar aquí...

"Francia!" Escucho una voz femenina que lo llamaba a los lejos.

El rubio rápidamente se giro hacia el origen de esa voz femenina y sonreía al ver de quien se trataba. "Seychelles!" Camino hacia la chica y le dio unos besos en cada mejillas.

"No haz cambiado en nada...!" Soltaba una pequeña risa al final y le sonreía. "No piensas entrar a la fiesta?" Ladeo la cabeza un poco y frunciendo un poco el ceño lo cual se le hacia un poco gracioso al francés.

"_Oui mon amour_, pero..." Miro de reojo la caja, tan silenciosa... Prusia se podría hacer cargo o no? "...Te estaba esperando" Le sonrió tímidamente ante su mentira.

La chica rio un poco y abrazo el brazo izquierdo del francés. "Entonces vamos!" Y comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada.

Lo ultimo que vio el francés antes de irse fue la caja de madera, sintiéndose algo culpable.

"Fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo!" Exclamaba una multitud de personas rodeando al prusiano y a su hermano menor en una competencia de quien bebía más cerveza.

Quien asombrosamente, Prusia termino con todas las cervezas que le habían dado en un menor tiempo.

"Nadie puede vencer al asombroso yo! Lo siento _West_..." Reía malicioso ante su hermano. 'No se por que, pero siento que olvide algo...' Pensaba el albino algo confundido por el alcohol. 'Si no lo recuerdo, es por que no será nada importante! _Kesesese~_' Pensó el prusiano restándole la importancia.

"Escúchenme…!" Gritaba el canadiense desde afuera de la casa. "Déjenme entrar!" Había estado intentando entrar por todas las maneras posibles, pero la seguridad que había puesto el prusiano era difícil de burlar.

El canadiense arto de tratar de entrar a la fiesta, inflo sus mejillas como un niño pequeño y se fue de ahí, no sin antes darse cuenta de que había una caja de madera en la entrada, miro hacia todos lados buscando al dueño de la caja, pero sin rastros, la caja era de madera pero de roble decorado encima con pintura, de un lado tenia pintado la bandera… Francesa? Y de otro… la de Prusia? No estaba muy seguro, ya que con la escasa luz que había no podía decir con exactitud, trato de cargar la caja pero, definitivamente era muy pesada para el!

'Que hay en la caja como para que este tan pesada!' Se pregunto el rubio.

Decidió que seria mejor abrir la caja y revisar el contenido, aunque tan difícil como era cargar la caja, era difícil abrirla… 'Si esto es un regalo… Tendría que estar dentro de la fiesta…'

Termino de abrir la caja y observo el contenido. 'R-Romano…?' Alzo la ceja y se inclino a la caja tratando de despertarlo. "Romano…" Murmuraba, al mismo tiempo que le daba ligeros golpes en la cabeza.

Su mano tiro ligeramente del rulo de cabello del italiano, lo cual fue lo suficiente para despertarlo. "_Chigiii~!_" Se levanto algo confundido, pero más confundido el canadiense quien se cayó al suelo por la sorpresa.

"Canadá…? Donde diablos estoy?" Murmuro el castaño frotándose los ojos con las manos, lo último que recordaba era a Prusia y Francia metiéndolo en esa caja, y sobre el bastardo español.

Canadá suspiro. "En la casa de _Spain_, pero no podemos entrar" Se alegraba de que Romano no lo ignorara como los demás.

Romano actualmente ya no tenia intenciones de ir a la fiesta, ni siquiera estaba invitado! Pero al menos le gustaría ayudar a Canadá a entrar a la fiesta… "Canadá, entra a la caja hare que entres a la fiesta" Por mas raro que fuera no podía decir nada malo hacia Canadá, casi no lo conocía así que no sabia sobre que burlarse de el…

El canadiense hizo lo que el castaño le pidió, por la simple razón de que Romano le daba miedo, mientras que Romano cerraba la caja y le daba unos golpes a la puerta. "Oigan bastardos! Abran la _stupida_ puerta!" Golpeo tantas veces hasta que escucho pasos acercandose a la puerta y el italiano escapo corriendo de ahi.

"Escucha chico maple, no estas invitad…!" Comenzaba a gritar un guardia hasta que observo al suelo la caja. "Un regalo…?" Observo en la etiqueta que venia. "Del asombroso Prusia y Francia…! Rápido, ayúdenme con esta caja!" Se inclino para cargarla pero se le hizo extraño que la caja no fuera tan pesada como aparentaba. "Uh… Olviden la ayuda!"

* * *

xD~! Por que sere tan mala con Canada? D;  
Ya casi viene la parte interesante...! No se preocupen x3 !  
Por ahora no me desido, lemmon o no? xL  
Opiniones?:P Reviews? :3  
Lean mis otros fics D;!

_Kesesese~!_


	4. Chapter 4

Colocaron la ahora no tan pesada caja de madera en el suelo, Canadá escucho como los pasos se iban alejando y cuando quiso salir, llego otro guardia a colocar una caja mas pesada sobre el para luego irse a hacer su trabajo. "Hey! Ayúdenme!" gritaba el rubio.

Pero sin suerte, la gente seguía pasando pero ninguno podía escucharlo.

_'Stupido bastardo di merda _español!' Pensaba el italiano molesto. 'Primero no estoy invitado a la fiesta y Canadá lo esta!' Camino rodeando la casa buscando alguna entrada. 'Hay una ventana' Observo la casa del español al parecer se le había olvidado cerrarla.

Romano suspiro algo derrotado. 'Por que no simplemente arruino su fiesta?' Pensó malicioso. 'Pero no seria divertido, además quiero verle la cara a ese _bastardo…!_' Sintió como sus mejillas se comenzaban a sonrojar, ante eso movió su cabeza de un lado a otro.

Dio un salto para alcanzar la ventana y se sostuvo del borde. _'Stupido bastardo!_ Al poner una ventana aquí!' Maldecía mentalmente. "_Che palle!_" Logro subir lo que faltaba cayendo al interior del pasillo.

Se levanto del suelo y cerro la ventana para que otra persona no hiciera lo mismo. "_Bastardo_, donde estas?" Murmuro mientras miraba de un lado a otro, pero la casa estaba vacía.

Todos estaban a fuera en la fiesta, a excepción de los guardias que caminaban por los demás pasillos, Romano sabia que si lo veían lo sacarían rápidamente de la casa, pero se sintió afortunado cuando en el suelo encontró el uniforme de los meseros franceses en una caja.

"Señor Francia, le informamos que hemos ingresado su regalo sin problemas" Le dijo un guardia al Francés.

Francia alzo la ceja y le dio un sorbo a su copa de vino. "Que regalo?" Pregunto confundido.

"El que trajo usted y el señor Prusia"

Fue hay cuando la realidad lo golpeo como una cubeta con agua fría. "Donde esta la caja!" Se levanto de su asiento rápidamente, sin derramar su copa de vino.

"Relájese señor Francia" Coloco una mano en su hombro y hacia que el francés se volviera a sentar ligeramente en su silla. "Lo hemos dejado con los otros regalos"

"_Magnifique! Grâce!_" Se despidió el rubio y se dirigió a buscar a su amigo albino (Quien seguía bebiendo cerveza). "Prusia! Es hora de la caja!" Lo tomo del hombro e hizo que se girara para verlo.

"El asombroso yo, no tiene hora de la caja…!" Decía algo mareado.

"Ayúdame a buscar a _Espagne!_" Lo jalo del brazo y lo llevo entre la multitud.

"Ahí esta el churro bailarín…!" Decía el prusiano apunto de caer al suelo.

Francia se giro rápidamente hacia donde había dicho el albino.

El español estaba en la pista de baile, bailando flamenco con la belga, mientras que Romano con su ahora ropa de mesero los estaba observando desde la ventana del pasillo. "_Bastardo_" Murmuro el italiano con tristeza y celos.

Estaba apunto de irse, pero su visión se dirigió en el prusiano y en el francés que habían detenido el baile para hablar con el ojiverde.

"Tu siéntate y espera aquí, el asombroso yo lo tiene todo resuelto!" Reía y tomaba a Francia del brazo para que lo ayudara con la caja.

"E-Esta bien…" Articulaba algo confundido el español.

Mientras que Romano no se había movido de donde estaba, por curiosidad ante lo que el prusiano y el francés harían, siguió observando al español. "_Che palle!_ Para eso quería que no fuera! Y solo a ese _idiota _se le ocurre bailar tan bien…!" Cubrió su boca con sus manos para que no lo escucharan mientras que su cara se ponía roja ante lo último que acababa de decir.

Se iba a ir, pero vio como Prusia comenzaba a hablar por el micrófono anunciando que darían su asombroso regalo, toda la gente se torno alrededor de estos a observar.

Pero a Romano casi se le salen los ojos al ver la caja de madera que había frente a España. "_Idiotas! Bastardos!_" Así que de eso se trataba todo! Canadá!" Esperaba que el canadiense pudiera haber escapado de ahí.

Francia y Prusia abrieron la caja y retrocedieron unos cuantos pasos al ver quien salía de esta. "Canadá! Que haces aquí!" Exclamaron los dos.

"_Prusia! Francia!_ Que tipo de regalo es este!" Exclamo con la cara roja mientras ayudaba al canadiense a salir.

"P-Pero…! Eso no es asombroso como yo…!" Trataba de defenderse el albino.

Mientras que los demás invitados caían al suelo por tanto reír.

Pero Francia y Prusia escaparon llevándose a Canadá con ellos antes de que el español decidiera vengarse por ello.

El ojiverde no sabia que hacer ante tanta vergüenza que sus amigos le había causado.

Se volvió a sentar en su mesa con Italia, Alemania y Bélgica, mientras que trataban de platicar sobre cualquier cosa, pero como estaba la situación, todos hablarían sobre esta fiesta por mucho tiempo. "_Bastardo_" Murmuro Romano, mientras se ponía el gorro que correspondía a su uniforme de mesero y salía a la fiesta.

Se dirigió a la mesa del ojiverde tratando de que este no notara su presencia, pero para su desgracia Italia fue el primero en verlo, quien sonrió e iba a hacer una señas con la mano para que se acercara con ellos.

Romano negó rápidamente con la cabeza mientras trataba de decirle que se callara.

"_Italia…?_" Murmuro España quien se giraba a ver con quien hablaba el italiano.

Romano rápidamente se dio media vuelta para que no lo reconociera.

"_Ve~!_ No es nada… _Ragazzo!_" Llamo a Romano.

España asintió y apoyo su cabeza en una mano suya y suspiro.

Antes de que Romano llegara a su mesa, vio como Inglaterra (Quien a estas alturas nadie sabia como se había colado a la fiesta, el dejo la ventana abierta? Maldito espía! Pero a España ya no le importaba) que ya estaba borracho, tropezó e hizo que su bebida cayera sobre la camisa y cara del español.

"_I'm sorry Spain!_" retrocedía el ingles un poco y alzaba las manos para cubrirse.

El español abría la boca para regañarlo, pero sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro, se giro para ver quien era mientras Inglaterra aprovechaba para escapar.

"Creo que debemos limpiar esa mancha…" Dijo Romano tratando de no sonrojarse.

España se quedo sin habla cuando vio a su Romano frente a el, después de tanto tiempo! "Quiere que me quite la camisa para eso?" Le dedico una sonrisa picara.

Romano trago fuerte y resistió la tentación de gritarle algo a España por su comentario, sonrojado asintió con la cabeza rápidamente. "E-Eso haría las cosas mas fáciles…" Murmuro mirando al suelo. "…Maldición"

* * *

Y aqui es el momento desicivo donde pienso si terminarlo en lemmon o no. D;!  
Ya termine de torturas a Canada. :D  
Reviews? owo  
Churro bailarin :D xDDD  
Creen que deberia convertirlo en lemmon? D; Por que nunca e publicado uno. :l xD  
Lean mis otros fics Spamanos' ;A; (De preferencia; 'It hurts when I see you struggle' que acabo de publicar y casi no tengo reviews. ;A;) Y no olviden dejar review. :D

**TheFannishaUsui:** Al fin termine de torturar al pobre canadiense. -w- xD Creeme que yo tambien quiero lemmon. :C xDD Pero es que me tomara un poco mas de tiempo, por que no estoy acostumbrada a escribirlos. ;o En mi opinion Canada es de Francia. :D Y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado. n,n

**Misaki-chu:** Cuando escribi esa parte no pude dejar de reir. xDD Prusia borracho. :O Pero asi lo queremos. x3 Si escribo el lemmon espero que sea de tu agrado. C: Si no lo escribo, los tomatazos son bien recividos. u_u

_Kesesese~! _


	5. Chapter 5

Trago saliva y camino hacia la casa sintiendo como el español lo seguía detrás de el.

Caminaron por el pasillo, pasando por la misma ventana donde Romano había estado observando todo hace unos momentos, España abrió la puerta de su habitación, poniéndose aun lado de la puerta para que el menor pasara primero, escuchando como España cerraba la puerta a su espalda.

"Antes de que hagas algo pervertido…!" No pudo decir nada más por que los brazos del ojiverde lo rodearon en un abrazo. "_B-Bastardo_, déjame ir!" Trataba de quitárselo de encima.

"Romano! Donde habías estado todo este tiempo! Estaba muy preocupado por ti!"

Romano se quedo callado y trato de esconder su cara por el sonrojo. "N-No te incumbe! Y me hubieras visto antes si se te hubiera ocurrido invitarme a esta stupida fiesta!" Recordaba por que estaba ahí e intento quitarse al español de encima (De nuevo).

"Pero yo no organice la fiesta! Trate de buscarte para invitarme pero no te encontraba por ningún lado! Y… Me estaba comenzando a preocupar" Hundió su cara en el cuello del menor.

Romano se estremeció y trato de alejarse un poco. "_Bastardo_, solo cámbiate esa camisa y sal a tu fiesta a seguir bailando con Bélgica!" Se quedo callado ante lo último que había dicho.

"Pero preferiría bailar contigo que con ella! Y la fiesta es un desastre! Y no es divertida sin ti!"

"S-Suéltame _idiota…!_" No sabía que decir, pero si sabia que no quería pensar más en eso.

Y España lo soltó solo un poco, para poder girarlo y verle la cara. "Romano, perdóname" Murmuro.

"_B-Bastardo…_ Por que habría de perdonarte?" Miraba hacia otro lado para no verlo a la cara y cruzándose de brazos.

"_Por favor…_" Susurro, tomando las muñecas de Romano suavemente.

Romano se giro para verlo de nuevo, y por mas que quisiera no podía estar enojado con el, España lo era todo para el, aunque no quisiera admitirlo. "E-Esta bien… _I-Idiota…_" Murmuro lo último.

"_Gracias mi amor…!_" Le sonrió y lo estrecho contra el para darle un abrazo.

Al que Romano no se resistió pues el también extrañaba el calor del ojiverde.

El mayor volvió a hundir su cara en el cuello de Romano y comenzaba a aspirar su aroma, provocando que al menor se le erizara el vello.

"Y-Ya…! B-Basta de abrazos…!" Ni el mismo reconocía su voz en estos momentos.

"_Romano_" Llamo suavemente el ojiverde en su oído.

"Q-Que…!"

España sonrió y rompió el abrazo. "Vamos a un lugar mas cómodo!" Le volvía a sonreía y lo tomaba de la mano para llevarlo a la cama, a regañadientes el italiano se quito los zapatos y se subió a la cama, sentándose en esta mientras el ojiverde hacia lo mismo.

Se sentó atrás del italiano, por lo que esta recargo su espalda en el pecho del mayor, dedicándole algunos besos en sus sonrojadas mejillas, buscando sus manos para entrelazar sus dedos con los de su italiano.

"Romano, pareces un _tomate!_" Le sonreía y le daba un rápido beso en los labios.

Romano gruño un poco. "B-B… _I-Idiota… B-Bésame_ como es debido…!" Se sonrojo y trato de esconder su cara, pero se le vio imposible cuando el español estaba sobre el, juntando sus labios con los de el en un beso.

La cabeza de Romano no había siquiera terminado de procesar todo lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento, cuando sintió que el ojiverde deslizaba su brazo por su cintura atrayéndolo mas hacia el, profundizando el beso.

'Oh Romano, seguro que esa fue la única palabra en español que aprendiste de mi!' Pensaba el mayor con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Lamiendo los labios de Romano, los que… Sabían un poco a tomates! Los cuales hacían que al español quisiera mas y mas de ellos, Romano a regañadientes le permitió el acceso a la lengua del mayor, dando inicio a una pequeña batalla de lenguas.

El menor trato de suprimir un gemido, cuando sintió como la mano del mayor se colaba bajo su camisa, segundos después rompió el beso, por la falta de aire.

España miro a Romano y sonrió, si bien sus labios sabían un poco a tomate, estos ahora estaban tan rojos como uno! "Tus labios están tan rojos como un tomate" Le sonrió juguetonamente. "Quiero comerlos…!" Rodeo el cuello de Romano con sus brazos y lo beso salvajemente.

'_S-Stupido _apasionado…!' Trato de pensar algo claro, deslizando sus manos alrededor del ojiverde y atrayéndolo a el.

Cuando se aseguro de que a este punto el italiano ya no trataría de alejarlo o golpearlo, deslizo sus manos por el cuello de la camisa del menor y comenzó a desabrocharla, en sus labios se formo una sonrisa divertida cuanto sintió las manos del italiano tratando de desabrocharle sus pantalones.

Comenzó a besar su cuello, bajando lentamente por este, creando un camino de besos húmedos hasta detenerse en sus pezones, el cual comenzó a morder ligeramente y lamerlos.

Romano tocaba el cuerpo de España bajo su camisa mientras que con la otra mano trataba de quitársela. "_Stupida _camisa…" Gruñía al último, hasta que el español le ayudo.

Se giro un poco para buscar la pequeña botella de lubricante que España guardaba en la mesita de noche a lado de la cama.

Por lo que el ojiverde sonrió y giro completamente al italiano para besarle detrás del cuello y dejarle algunas marcas.

"_Ngh… Idiot…_" trataba de buscar algo coherente para decir pero no podía y a eso le gustaba al español.

Deslizo sus manos por la cintura del menor y comenzó a buscar la bragueta de su pantalón para desabrocharlo.

"_Ngh… I-Idiota… _Podrías darte prisa!" Gruño al último el italiano y rato de darle un codazo, el cual el ojiverde escapo sin mucho esfuerzo.

El español se rio un poco y desabrocho sus pantalones. "Pero me gusta verte así! Tranquilo Romano, _fusososo~_" Susurro lo ultimo en su oído mientras comenzaba a bajar sus pantalones.

Se dio cuenta que el mayor no estaba jugando limpio, así que se levanto un poco haciendo que su trasero rosase por la erección del español.

"Eso no es jugar limpio…!" Trataba de quitarle los pantalones sin dejar escapar muchos gemidos por todo lo que Romano le estaba provocando.

Romano se giro sobre su espalda cuando sintió como sus pantalones junto con sus bóxers se habían deslizado bajo sus piernas.

Se sentó un poco se aclaro la garganta, tendiéndole la pequeña botella de lubricante al español la cual este rechazo.

"_Regalo de cumpleaños_" Le dedico una sonrisa picara y le devolvió la pequeña botella.

Romano se sonrojo salvajemente. "_B-Bastardo_ pervertido!" Exclamo al entender a lo que el español se estaba refiriendo.

Abrió la botella y puso un poco de lubricante en sus dos dedos y los dirigió a su entrada, soltando un pequeño gemido de inconformidad continuo con lo que hacia, sonrojándose completamente hasta las orejas cuando sintió los ojos verdes del español mirándolo con amor y lujuria, quien le dedico un beso en su sonrojada mejilla y le susurro un: 'Continua, por favor?' Seguido de una pequeña risa juguetona.

Poco después de haber ingresado el tercer dedo, alzo su cabeza para ver al mayor, quien ya se había quitado los bóxers, le sonrió y se acerco un poco mas a su italiano, mientras que este tímidamente rodeaba su cintura con sus piernas y se acostaba sobre la suave cama bajo su cuerpo apoyándose sobre sus codos.

España quien lentamente estaba llevando su erección a la entrada de Romano, para que no le doliese espero un poco para que el menor se acostumbrara.

Dedicándole unos besos en la cara de Romano hasta que escucho a este aclarándose la garganta. "Y-Ya puedes continuar, _idiota…_" Murmuro completamente sonrojado.

Por lo que España no necesito que se lo repitiera dos veces y comenzó a darle sus primeras estocadas rápidas, haciendo gemir al italiano bajo su cuerpo y también a el mismo.

"_Ngh… S-Spagna..._" Gemía el menor, tomando las sabanas bajo su cuerpo y cerrando sus manos en puños.

El aludido que seguía dándole estocadas, pero ahora un poco mas profundas y fuertes, junto sus labios con los de su amado, besándolo salvajemente, Romano soltó un pequeño jadeo ante el beso y rodeo rápidamente el cuerpo de España con sus brazos, enterrando un poco sus uñas sobre su piel bronceada, si bien eso no parecía dolerle al ojiverde.

"_Ngh… Stupido…_ Me voy a… _Ngh…_" Gemía el menor en el beso. "_Spagna…!_" Volvió a sonrojarse, por que no le gustaba mostrar este tipo de expresiones hacia alguien mas, solo con el español, pero si el le dijera a otra persona! Romano no sabría que hacer…

"Cr-Créeme… Que yo también…" Decía entre gemidos y rompió el beso por una bocanada de aire.

Al final solo necesitaron unas pocas estocadas mas, para que los dos gritaran los nombres del otro en el clímax, España bajo las piernas de Romano que ya no tenían tanto agarre alrededor de su cintura y se posiciono de lado de Romano.

"_Buon cumpleanno…_" Susurro no sin antes rodear suavemente el cuello de España con su brazo para acercarse mas a el. "_…Ti amo_" Escondió su cara sonrojada en el cuello de España.

"_Yo también te amo, Romano_" Le acariciaba suavemente la espalda y le beso en la cabeza. "En tu cumpleaños podemos celebrarlo de la misma manera!"

"C-Cállate…!" Le dio un ligero golpe en el pecho con la cara sonrojada.

España se rio ante su comentario, y observaba como Romano ya se había quedado dormido, mientras que el mayor cubría sus cuerpos desnudos con unas mantas que estaban cerca y cerraba sus ojos para dormir a lado de su amado.

* * *

OwO -Se esconde en una caja de tomates- SJDNGGALD Que les pareceio?D'''':  
No me maten :C No fue mi intencion que quedara tan mal XC  
Nadie me dio clases para hacer lemmon D:  
KJNDFJD D:  
Deje el capitulo origial para que vean que tan FAIL soy para los lemmons. xDD  
Se ve al principio donde intentaba que mepezara, pero luego me desanimaba y pasaba a otra cosa. xDDU D:

Y para los que les interese, estoy haciendo otro fic~! Spamano mayormente. -w-  
(Tendra muchas parejas:D) Y uhm... si quieren pueden leerlo... u.u  
Se llama: _'It's my life' _Podran darse cuanta el nombre de la cancion que oia mientras escribia el fic. xDDU  
Y uhm bueno... un adelanto de lo que trata ;o Romano, Germania e Italia son mujeres (Aclaro xD)  
Abuelo Roma se casa con Germania~! Y por su trabajo (De Germania) se van a vivir a España (Coincidencia? x,x xD)  
En España donde estan sus nuevos hermanastros (Ludwig y Gilbird) Y de ahi. Pup, escuela nueva, Antonio SGSDG~!  
Y demas. :B Y una Lovina descontenta? O.o xdd

Y uhm... A los que les guste Prusia x Hungria lean mi otro fic?O.o

Dejen reviews~! :D

**_Kesesese~!_**


End file.
